des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
WorldBuilding - New Babylon, Dominik CECH 1703884
World Building - New Babylon (Dominik Cech 1703884) ' ' When the world descended into chaos a few places to take shelter from natural elements and monsters were left. As humanity was split in two, those who believed in the “Gifted” and those who despised them and called them Devils children. ' ' When Europe fell and only a few places remained habitable with access to knowledge(Books, Internet and so on) people began to radicalize. Those with abilities condemned by the old-church and in most places exiled. However church was also being torn apart from the inside. A significant number of believers gathered and set out on a pilgrimage heading north-east. As Jerusalem was nothing but rubble a decision was made to establish a camp not from from the ruins of the ancient city called Babylon. ' ' New Babylon or New Gate of God if you will was well known even after everything that has happened. Radicalized fanatics driven by hate, hunger and desperation decided to rekindle the glory of the glorious city and kingdom. With the city walls being re-built and sufficient water supplies for farming just outside the city walls the city prospered, becoming the spiritual place for believers of old religion just as one of the most important trade checkpoints of the Silk Road. Being in the middle of the goods traveling from Europe to Asia made the place highly sought by the Gifted as drugs to control their abilities were always available on the black market. Humans also found out that Babylon is the centre of mythical forces helping the Gifter to control their abilities. However the council consisting of 12 offsprings of the pilgrims did not take kindly to Gifted following the teachings of their fathers. However the continuous excavation shed some light on how our Earth became to be in the state it is now, some turmoil was within the council itself. And choosing the right side is a matter of life and death in New Babylon. Although despite all these conflicts New Babylonians are highly dependent of the surrounding farming villages. Therefore great effort is made to secure them against any attacks no matter what side you are on. Using the gifted not skilled as much to despise this line of work as mercenaries to protect these villages. That is where your story begins. ' ' Farming villages provide multiple work opportunities. Bounties to hunt down minor monsters that pest the villages are always available on local notice boards and traders venture inside more than often to barter with farmers with a certain tax always going to the city council. ' ' Even though behind thick walls rebuilt for the protection and peace of the inhabitants New Babylon was a center of scum and villainy and if one was not looking for trouble, trouble finds him just as quick. The city was built into 3 major districts. Outside wall combined with markets, slums and barracks, Middle part separated by another wall for the rich believers and researchers and the top of the Babylonian tower for the high council. Getting to the city itself is not an easy task and one needs a permit or to show talent as a “Gifted”. To reach the Babylonian tower is an impossible task, or so it would seem